User talk:Furbearingbrick
Talk Archive 1 Talk Archive 2 Talk Archive 3 Talk Archive 4 Talk Archive 5 Welcome to the new Talk page. Please remember to make a new heading ( Section heading ) for each new topic and to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) FUR Y U NO USE NEW TEMPLATES? I worked hard on them. I even gave every admin a notification ;-; Template:UNFIN Template:FFD Template:Cleanup Template:BAD (new and improved version; now allows you to input a number of days other than three). P.S. Please put the "BAD" tag at the VERY TOP of the page; I've noticed you have a tendency to put it below photos if there is a photo at the top of the page. This screws up the formatting. P.S.S. It would probably be better to make your talk archives subpages of your user page instead of your talk page; this way there won't be a red link. So, for Archive 1, you would put "User:Furbearingbrick/Talk Archive 1". Oh, and put it in the category. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 16:30, March 7, 2013 (UTC) You seriously removed my page because you thought it was a Jeff knockoff? Seriously? It was completely different, sure, I mentioned Jeff the Killer in it. Many other stories do. Why mine? I want an answer. This makes absolutely no sense. Please sign your posts. And it DID follow the "Jeff Formula" described on the page I pointed you to in the automated message (person is bullied, gets jealous, or has something tragic happen to them, may or may not gain super powers, goes insane, becomes serial killer) which makes it a "Jeff-inspired" story. We no longer accept those to be directly posted to the wiki. Use Spinoff Appeal or use this category on Spinpasta Wiki. Just to keep you from whining any further, I'm going to take the liberty of adding it to Spinpasta Wiki. OK? A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 23:32, March 7, 2013 (UTC) excuse me, i'm just wondering why i was banned from the chat? if its something obverous please tell me so i know no t to do it again. Peddie4eva122 (talk) 14:29, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Peddie4eva122 You were spamming, that's why. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 14:34, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I wanna explain about Exe. :3 Heya, FBB. I'm just leaving this message becuz I wanna know if it's okay if I make an article here on Creeypasta Wiki that fully explains everything there is to know about the creature in Sonic.exe, if not that's okay. Hope you get this soon so we can talk about it. JC-the-Hyena (talk) 15:09, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Since you're the one who wrote Sonic.exe, you have permission. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 15:46, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh goody. ANOTHER "I was banned from Creepypasta Wiki so I'm setting up a creepypasta wiki with no rules bawwww" person. Report this, please. http://free-to-do-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 12:32, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :Have you tried ? Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :I reported it. Here's what I wrote: ::Hello, Staff. I'm an administrator on Creepypasta Wiki. I'm contacting to report a wiki called "Free to do Creepypasta Wiki" (URL is http://free-to-do-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/). It seems that a Creepypasta Wiki user, Lciecommander1212, got mad that his story was deleted (it failed to meet our quality standards; was riddled with a plethora of spelling and grammatical errors and was overall poorly written). Instead of sucking it up and learning from the experience, he said "you should give pasta writers some freedom to right sic" and "its not a dictatorship". Then he created the Free to do Creepypasta Wiki, a wiki for creepypastas free of things like quality standards and good writing. This is on the frontpage: ::"Dont you hate admins removing or blocking your work well have no fear this site is for those people who want their Pastas to made and not have to worry about them being removed. Well this isnt a site just for Creepypastas its for many others (soon their will be) and dont worry as a admin i will be fair to my people" ::Oh, and apparently, this kind of thing has happened before. Some people just can't take criticism. :Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 23:11, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry it has been deleted. Satan, Lucifer J. Phillips (talk) Reverts Please leave my first creepypasta alone. Cfx445 (talk) 22:22, March 9, 2013 (UTC) STOP REMOVING THE TAG! 22:25, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Request Can you please delete my "DIDDYKONGRACING.zip story? It is terrible and I thought I would make a good story but failed terribly, so can you please delete it? ~ LMF100 Gas Mask Tim, The Email Adevine500820 (talk) 17:25, March 12, 2013 (UTC)Adevine500820Adevine500820 (talk) 17:25, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey I made this story named Gas Mask Tim and It took me a little while to make when I published it I had gotten a message say this was a rip off of "The Sniper" and in the sniper there creature was "Created" mine already had its powers along with the fact that its not the Russians attacking America its the Koreans in mine. My Creature "Tim" was just a human he had no affect that showed that he was Inhuman in anyway besides the fact of his touch and his power of mind control. Mine is a legit human and not anywhere near a vein eating freak! all he does is kill and help the koreans take America. Please read over this if I need to put anymore proof of this not being a damn copy then I will just ask. -Adevine500820 Also made one called "The Email" I understood why it had the gigantic red sign over the story, but when I tried to fix it this showed up (VCROC Clean up) without even letting me try to fix it. Warning: You are recreating a page that was previously deleted.( Ignore this part was just trying to show what it was) You should consider whether it is appropriate to continue editing this page. The deletion and move log for this page are provided here for convenience: *00:39, March 8, 2013 Benjaminthewill123123 (Talk | contribs) deleted page The Email (VCROC Clean up) Sorry for putting this on your talkpage but I posted something about my Gas mask tim(Whole thing on top) on the deletion appeal and it was never answered so I tried this chat. RE: Deletion Appeal I see plenty of people using deletion appeal... Do you perhaps mean Spinoff Appeal? Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 23:31, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, my brain was derping at the time. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 23:34, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Complete A new category I added today. There's always pastas that aren't quite deserving of Marked for Review, and not quite for Needs Editing either, etc. Some pastas have errors and some pastas need further editing, but it's not quite enough to be Marked for Review, either... Well, this is why I've created the Complete category. It's VCROC and Admin-only (since regular users don't usually know if pages are edited enough). This category is for pages that are 100% complete and need absolutely no further editing. So, when you look through a page, and you see the 'complete' category at the bottom of the page, you'll know that it doesn't need editing/ has been approved by an admin and stuff. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 18:23, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Why was my post deleted Codyska (talk) 20:18, March 13, 2013 (UTC) The "Story" You deleted Just letting you know, While i have read that "Spin-Offs" are not aloud, I did not get a chance to save what I had typed and a lot of my time has no been wasted thanks to you! All my effort into writing that is dead now! :D Thanks a lot. Cody Codyska (talk) 20:21, March 13, 2013 (UTC) You should have read the blacklist rule BEFORE you submitted it. It's on the freakin' front page! Anyway, I recovered it from the deletion log and added it to Spinpasta Wiki. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 01:14, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Question about Originality I felt like making a war pasta about WW1. I barely ever see any pasta (Or story, for that matter.) about The Great War, and I was wondering if war pasta's are allowed. ChildofSolitude (talk) 14:34, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure they are. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 15:25, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm rather unsure... ...if this pasta breaks some rule or not. It has characters from the Legend of Zelda series, clear references to it, and the "being" that kills the character IS Zelda, who also mentions things that surely happened when the narrator played those games. But at the same time, the story isn't focused on the games, it is focused on the strange happenings involving the death of some people, which at the end was revealed to be caused by Zelda too. What is your opinion? I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:44, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I say move it to Spinpasta Wiki and fix the formatting just to be safe. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 15:46, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I read your reply and I've posted my story as well as a link to Spinoff Appeal. I'm just waiting for someone to view it. It doesn't have a working link to Deviantart however. TheArtisan (talk) 22:42, March 14, 2013 (UTC) why did you delete squirrel crossing?Numnumman12 (talk) 01:47, March 15, 2013 (UTC) BEHOLD THE ONLY JUSTIFIABLE JEFF VORE FIC EVER http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/JEFF_THE_KILLER_EATS_JANE_THE_KILLER A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 20:45, March 15, 2013 (UTC) DELETE-REASON DROPDOWN: SPINOFF/BLACKLISTED SUBJECT MediaWiki:Deletereason-dropdown < Check it LOLSKELETONS 01:47, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hooray! A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 01:52, March 20, 2013 (UTC) NightmaresEvets Did you ever figure out why NightmaresEvets seems to be blocked on, like... every Wikia site? I was wondering if it had anything to do with that fiasco with . LOLSKELETONS 22:44, March 20, 2013 (UTC) That seems to be the case, and Staff refuses to unban him for some reason. Sigh. At least he still has DeviantART. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 22:52, March 20, 2013 (UTC) He has been phlanxed (globally blocked) of course they wont un ban him... he did something SERIOUSLY wrong. 22:55, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Now that I think of it, some of his antics could have been a serious breach in the Wikia ToU. Maybe that's it. LOLSKELETONS 23:01, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, Evets seems to be back. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Knifefire_Skullface I would ban for sockpuppetry, but that's not technically against the Terms of Use (remember, this ban is across Wikia, not just for this site). LOLSKELETONS 18:20, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Pasta deletion Why did u delete my pasta (the guggerui)? Tick....tock........ (talk) 17:47, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :15:34, March 18, 2013 Furbearingbrick (Talk | | ) deleted page Guggerui (Housekeeping: Too vague to be scary.) :LOLSKELETONS 17:55, March 21, 2013 (UTC) The Evets Knight Rises Im back! >:3 You cant kill a demigod! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Spread the word that im back! My name is Evets, and im a timemancer, and im the badass skeleton looking in your window ready to strike (talk) 18:31, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the whole SCP-X thing, I was kind of being a derp when i did it. SCP-X wasn't even my idea, but i thought it was a good one, and it wasn't even the original plan i had for "Stickfingers". I'll make his page later. I made the SCP-X page BEFORE i checked the rules, so when i saw the "no SCP pastas" I told myself; "dude, check the rules first." At least it's gone now and i can start on Stickfingers now that i know the rules, but i think he might be too much like the Slender man, being tall, wearing black, white skin (but he has a face) and growing extra arms from his back (not tentacles, arms). again, sorry about the SCP-X thing, i promise it won't happen again.MycomicsWikia (talk) 05:40, March 22, 2013 (UTC)Demolishorfan, Manager of Mycomics Tis okay. Just remember da rules next time. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 15:38, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm new and all Hello, I recently joined the creepypasta wikia so I could get involved with the community more. Still trying to figure how to do this kind of thing properly. I have a few questions that would great if yourself or anyone else could answer. I run a creepypasta narration channel. Is it okay for me to use pictures from this site in my videos? I found a creepypasta that I really like but I feel that it is missing a paragraph between the second and final paragraph. creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Unique There is a mention of a note however the actual contents of the note are not present. What can be done to fix the error or am I being stupid and the final paragraph is actually the note content? In which and what order would you recommend I read the Slenderman creepypastas in? What are some of you're favourites? Thank you in advance. Saveain (talk) 20:28, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Found someone posting pasta on their user profile, again http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iwritegamestories Shoboni (talk) 21:08, March 22, 2013 (UTC) i am sorry i did not know that when writing my story the haunted files 1 that i broke a rule if you could explain what the rule is i will fix it-night1172 Have you ever seen A Clockwork Orange? Ness'sNightmare12 (talk) 04:02, March 25, 2013 (UTC)Ness'sNightmare12 Lost episodes can we post lost episode pastas now? Please tell me on my talk page. Cpl. Peas (talk) 22:48, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Not yet. 23:20, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :I already answered his question on his talk page. Also, lost episodes have been reallowed. LOLSKELETONS 23:23, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Halp http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TheWalkingCreepyPasta dis user needs to be blocked for 1 day for re upload. 20:00, March 26, 2013 (UTC) new trollpasta wiki mover, or at least ill help by doing it i want to remove a pasta and move it to the trollpasta wiki but idk how yet, can you tell em so i can do it really quick? infact the pasta was a joke, it was names super mario 64 haunted cartridge, but it was about minecraft and was stupid. link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_64_Haunted_Cartridge Lowcatzrock (talk) 20:47, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Creepypasta Wiki Network I have decided that the Creepypasta Wiki Network should consist of ONLY Creepypasta Wiki, Trollpasta Wiki, and Spinpasta Wiki. The other wikis that you have included in the network are, sorry to say, completely unnecessary. We don't need all these sub-sub-wikis; three is more than enough to cover all these subjects. Though I am not an admin an Zelda Creepypasta Wiki or Theorypasta Wiki, these changes will in extension apply to them. Also, these will be placed on the front pages of Creepypasta Wiki, Trollpasta Wiki, and Spinpasta Wiki, respectively: Template:CPW network w:c:trollpasta:Template:CPW network w:c:spinpasta:Template:CPW network Sorry if you don't agree with this, but I've been meaning to do this for a while now. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 19:33, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Minecrack?action=delete Excuse me, could you read my new pasta to see if it stays in the guidelines? If you have time then thank you. Are we allowed to do lost episodes? There is no logical reason you shouldn't sign your posts. A notification pops up literally EVERY TIME YOU EDIT A TALK PAGE that says: "This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button". LOLSKELETONS Talk • 18:06, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Easter Gift Just for you, mate. [[User:FantasyPhantom|'FantasyPhantom']] 14:01, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Har. I saw that already. XD A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 14:06, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I made this as a response: http://laserpotato.deviantart.com/art/How-d-they-find-bunny-ears-that-size-362427973 Tee hee. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 12:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Spinoff bans So, today April starts. Will you extend the bans on Sonic, Mario, TF2 and the other one? Or are those addendums removed completely? I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 10:17, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking about extending the ban on TF2, but the other addendums are removed...FOR NOW. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 10:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Fur, help please I can't seem to be able to undo this edition from this vandal: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loliamqueen Nevermind. 41488 removed the edit. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 14:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) hello, you deleted one of my pastas and marked it as spam when it was in fact not spam and was an actual pasta. Mr. Bloodshed (talk) 17:40, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Take it to Deletion Appeal. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 20:06, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Fur, I need help http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:CommonCommotions This user needs a ban for vandalism AND a spam page. Could you help me with it? Thank you. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 11:06, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to say thanks for enlightening message :) Spartanm33 (talk) 20:45, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello got a problem tried to read a pasta I just made and found out it was deleted. There was a note from you. Why has my page been deleted? I added it to User submissions and all the other stuff like I was asked, so I don't see why it has been deleted. Please elaborate, as I'm very confused. Thank youSpartanm33 (talk) 21:05, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for replying so fast. I've read the page over and YES it does have some similarities to jeff the killer. Am I banned from posting a page now or can I make a different story? You can make a different story. If you have ''to write a Jeff-like story, post it to Spinpasta Wiki instead. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 21:32, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted to let you know that my The Sparks of Insanity was not a jeff the killer spinoff. The spinoff wiki is cool, but this story is just a stort edit of my story. It was not a spinoff, and if I edit the hospital scene is edited, an I still make him 13 years old? He must be this age because it is important to the story.Paranovafiles (talk) 21:17, April 7, 2013 (UTC) It wasn't a spinoff, but "felt" a little too much like Jeff. You can take it up to Deletion Appeal and try to convince my fellow admins otherwise. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 21:21, April 7, 2013 (UTC) THANK YOU For blocking the user that kept on adding 'Stalker' as a category. Thank you. But... my loot... 13:56, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, some people just won't learn. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 14:02, April 10, 2013 (UTC) i want to make a creepypasta but afraid it is a Jeff spin off so i'll enclose a brief summary of the story. It's about a kid who is about 9 and he just moved to North dakota and he is having a hard time of making friends so he gets enrolled in School and the teachers and administrators and everyone there is being a bitch to little John (that is his name) and poor john since he is allowed to play games like GTA and Saint's Row and is allowed to watch horror movies with alot of gore and violence thought it would be cool to re an act those games and movies to kill everyone who was ever mean to him please message back what you think BEN (talk) 15:34, April 10, 2013 (UTC)I'm a f**king headbanga Post it on Pastebin or Spinpasta Wiki, and we'll see. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 16:12, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Something I forgot to mention Probably not a huge deal I know, but you actually helped clear up a couple of problems that were present since I first uploaded that story to a wikia site. Now it's taken care of, I feel kind of stupid for not having simply taken out a couple of bullet-points here & there. I did also try to get the layout correct, but it didn't seem to cooperate fully. But yeah, just wanted to say thanks for helping clear up something that's been bothering me for a while now. I now have no worries about any real errors in it. Best of luck with what you're doing & hopefully I'll write something else for the site sometime down the line.SheyGrell (talk) 22:43, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about my story, it won't happen again. I was not really aware of the fact that spinoffs are banned due to the fact I was not paying attention. I apologize for this as well and assure you it will not happen again.Stormo555 (talk) 20:53, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Stormo555 I have a question, why can't I make tf2 pastas and why until the 22nd of April? Also when it is the 22nd can please restore the scout.exe pasta I didn't make a copy? .exe pastas aren't allowed anyway. I might go through the deletion logs and add it to Spinpasta Wiki. PS: Please sign your posts. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 12:36, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Worm Jeff Seriously, worm jeff is 'THE 'marry sue of mary sues... 16:51, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes, he's commonly accused of being a Mary Sue because of his impossibly-powerful MIND HAXORZ powers. But he's as physically sturdy as a glass tea towel and thus HAS to surround himself with goons to keep himself from getting killed. It kind of evens out that way. Besides, like I said on DA his saga is on haitus until further notice. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 16:59, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I guess I just wanted to show my appreciation for adding a creation of mine into one of your spinpastas, I have a weaird way of thanking people but I guess this fitting enough to cover it :PTehbigcheez (talk) 20:51, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 21:00, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Y U DELETE MAI STORY Why the hell did you delete my story? Please sign your posts. Also, it was a duplicate page. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 23:00, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Proposal Hey Fur. I would like to propose something. A temporal veto on Black Ops, Halo and Call of Duty pastas. There seems to be something about them...namely, they're happening too often, and the quality can be better. To be honest it almost seems that since TF2 is forbidden, authors try to go towards similar games. So...yeah. Just a proposal. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 10:05, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Call of Duty/Black Ops and Halo pastas are on hold till June. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 10:19, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Major problem http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/TEH_HOLD3R_OF_PAINIS?s=wl really major problem I need you to check this out RE: HALP We need to do something more about this than just protecting pages. This has gone on far enough without us resorting to drastic measures. #Option 1: I apply for CheckUser on Trollpasta Wiki. I know this is a right seldom given out, but with the amount of vandalism/IP-switching going around, we don't have many other options. Although, #Option 2: Request the site be protected against anonymous editing. We ''could try to do some combination of the two, but with proxies, running individual IP checks will probably not do much good. Either way, we need to do something FAST. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 17:29, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Just keep blockin and protectin' , Skelly. I can't keep this up forever. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 17:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) This situation in a nutshell. http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Just_Asking_Questions SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 18:39, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Didnt write that story. What happens in June? Ohanka (talk) 21:02, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, didn't realize. The way you talked about it, it seemed like you did. -.- Halo, Call of Duty, and Black Ops pastas are not allowed till June, because we were getting flooded with crappy ones. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 21:48, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Why? A spin off? How stupid can YOU be? You deleted my story, All of my fucking work. Really? Spinoff? I DIDN'T WRITE IT ABOUT ANYTHING AND IT WAS MY ORIGINAL! Commandent (talk) 22:36, April 15, 2013 (UTC)Commandent ROBLOX is blacklisted, so technically it breaks the anti-spinoff rule (which blacklisted subjects are a provision of.) Also: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Furbearingbrick/FIRST_PASTA_ASSPATS_ONLY_PLZ SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 23:09, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Lets just hope he doesnt make a hate pasta about this move *insert clever sig here* (talk) 23:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete my story? Blackout: A Halo 3 Horror, You deleted my story without warning All I want is that 3 day story I typed up that you deleted. I wish you could have gave more of a warning before you deleted it. If there is anyway you could send every word to me so I save it until July. I don't want 3 days of work to go down the drain because for some weird reason, there cant be Halo pastas until July. Theshadowmark117 In the author of the deleted Halo pasta's defense... ...I'm not completely sure, as the server time is confusing, but I think that the Halo pasta that was recently deleted was made very few hours BEFORE the veto started to have effect. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 23:50, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Un-noticed pasta a pasta named Sally's Death was marked the needs editing flag a while ago, and three days have passed, and it still has the needs editing tag. User:Majin112 (talk) 00:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) YOU DELETED MY PAGE!!!! WHAT THE HECK?!?!? TheCreep1 (talk) 10:52, April 19, 2013 (UTC) TheCreep1 The story was a duplicate of Licking, that's why. Take it up to Deletion Appeal if you feel otherwise. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 10:59, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello again Yes, hello I am here for you have left an message of such consent, I am trying to inform all the user's as well as admin's that I am far from a great writer. There is quite a few reason's main you have probally all ready noted was that my spelling and grammer are shite, well im from another Country so it is quite hard to keep up with such, I will be trying much harder to correct simple mistake's and I feel that over time I will become acustomed to writing. Mr.Dog911 (talk) 19:21, April 19, 2013 (UTC)Mr.Dog911Mr.Dog911 (talk) 19:21, April 19, 2013 (UTC) A Million-To-One Shot... I've written a plea to MrBigDog/AngryDogDesigns to calm down and listen to reason. Knowing him, it probably won't work, but I decided to give it a shot. After all, Requiem of Ice and several other people who initially looked like they were going to RAGE 4EVA eventually calmed down, so I've decided to give him another chance too. He'll probably just raise another shitfit, but I figured, what's the harm? http://laserpotato.deviantart.com/art/To-AngryDogDesigns-And-His-Fans-366811971 SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 21:31, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Zeldapasta Rules So, I thought up of some new rules for the Zeldapastas. Here they are: 1. No inanimate objects following, burning, electrifying or killing you. 2. No realistic, hyper, super, ANY type of non-digital blood. 3. BEN is not allowed AT ALL. 4. Link going maniacal and killing people is definitely not allowed, nor is multiple dead bodies. Hey, if you think of anything else, let me know. This is a little taste of it. Sounds good so far. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 23:03, April 20, 2013 (UTC) MBD I need to know his new username so that I may add him to my list of people to patrol, and so that if he fucks up I can WHAM! him. 01:31, April 21, 2013 (UTC)